


Высокие многоэтажки

by Horimew



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25128586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horimew/pseuds/Horimew
Kudos: 1





	Высокие многоэтажки

Высокие многоэтажки стоят как непринужденные.  
На восьмом этаже загорелся свет.  
Кто-то курит и плюет с балкона.  
Кто-то вешает белье, только что постиранное. 

На окошко залезла кошка, она свободна,   
но заперта в квартире.  
Ей хочется на волю.

Голуби сидят на карнизах,  
а кто-то на крыше и хочет спрыгнуть.  
А многоэтажки стоят как непринужденные.  
И кошка в окошке уже заснула, мечтая.

И тот человек уже спрыгнул, но не в бездну,  
а назад, в истерике и слезах, думая, зачем всё это?  
Сигареты докурены, свет больше не горит,  
а многоэтажки всё стоят как непринужденные.


End file.
